New Treat, Dangerous Reunion
by MJ-RaM'XD
Summary: I only wanted power to protect but one day, I felt like hurting people. My life was creepy, my life was hollow-like. Just then Rukia decides to visit me, though what she says is not what I expected or wanted at all. -Full summary inside!-


Full Summary- I only wanted this power so I protect my family. Who knew I would become the world's saviour in the in end? So in compensation, the world strips me of my power and cannot see my friends from Soul Society. My life sinks into an even deeper ocean, yet I always keep this mask to hide my feeling. My shinigami 'friends' have not bothered to visit me, so I have come to a conclusion; that the shinigami have just used me. But one day, I felt so intent on hurting people, so that they could feel my pain. My life was creepy, my life was hollow-like. Then Rukia finally decides to visit me though the information that she gave us was not what I expected or what I wanted.

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!~ TITE KUBO DOES THOUGH!~ IF YA WANT TO OWN BLEACH, ASK HIM!~**

* * *

><p>My life now was just torture, pure torture. To know my sisters are in danger of hollows and I'm not there to protect them. To know that Rukia would not come back. I knew that I had wished for just a normal life, but life right now was just plain boring and lacking the edge I needed. Did the shinigami just use me? Did they really is the question. But there are more points for the positive and less for the negative. They did not even thank me, say goodbye or help me find a way to regain my powers again. I felt betrayed, I mean, who wouldn't if someone did that to you?<p>

Sighing, I rose from my bed and clumsily walked down the stairs, casting away my thoughts and putting on my mask. I know that my friends and family can see through it though and they're quite worried, I'm glad they don't pressure me about it.

"Onii-chan! Breakfast is ready!" called Yuzu from down stairs. Sighing, I continued to walk downstairs ate my breakfast in silence.

"Ichi-nii?" Karin questioned.

"Yes?"

"Uh, actually never mind... Be careful when you leave, okay?" said Karin before leaving the table, while Yuzu took her bowl. Ichigo just frowned at her, curious about why she was so worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Karin POV<strong>

Did I just sense an abnormal spiritual pressure just then? It felt so hollow-like yet I have a feeling that it isn't. Being spiritually aware makes everything just not make sense. But wait, could it be...? Disregarding my thoughts, I got ready to go to school with Yuzu.

**Soul Society-Rukia's POV**

A hell butterfly fluttered into my room and it wondered towards me. Holding my finger out to listen to the message, I left my lieutenant badge alone. I stood up abruptly and shunpoed towards the Captain Commander's Meeting Hall. I arrived in less than 2 minutes and barged through the large mahogany doors. As I entered, I could see all of the Gotei 13 captains and all of their facial expressions were serious. Suprisingly, Kenpachi, Shunsui and Kurotsuchi were serious, which is very worring. Walking towards the middle of the shinigami rectangle, I bowed down in respect for the soutaicho.

"Kuchiki Rukia, lieutenant of squad 13 and heiress of the Kuchiki clan. You are to go on this very important mission, corncerning the shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo." Spoke Yamamoto in a booming voice. Eyes widening at Ichigo's name, I composed myself and listened carefully in what the mission was for.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho, you are to go to Kurakara town and meet with the shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo to keep a watchful eye on him." Yamamoto declared.

"If I may ask Yamamoto-soutaicho, why am I to keep an eye on him?" I asked, dreading for the answer.

"Kurosaki Ichigo was to lose his shinigami and hollow abilities, yet his hollow survived. We have all seen how ferocious and dangerous that hollow can be and Kurosaki is in danger because the hollow's will for taking over Kurosaki's mind and body is too strong, overpowering Kurosaki in his depressed state." replied Yamamoto. Eyes widening yet again at the new information, at the fact that the hollow was still not destroyed and that Ichigo was depressed.

"Ichigo was de- I mean, when am I to leave soutaicho?" I asked yet again.

"You are to leave as soon as possible, gather things that you consider meaningful to the mission and open a portal to the Real World. If you do not have any more questions, you may leave. Dismissed." At the soutaicho's command, all of the other captains wished me luck for the mission and then shunpoed out of the meeting hall. I stayed behind to ask my final question.

"Yamamoto-soutaicho, why was I chosen for this mission? There are many more capable shinigami than me and well, I don't think Ichigo will ever trust me again after all these years..." I whispered, fighting back tears that were forming in my eyes.

"Do not fear Kuchiki Rukia. You are the only capable person for this mission. For that matter, the shinigami daiko will trust you, for you are one who changed his world." answered back.

Not entirely reassured, I bowed towards the soutaicho and shunpoed out of the meeting hall towards the Kuchiki manor. Packing a few items, I bid goodbye to the servants and to nii-sama. However, when I was to leave, I heard nii-sama.

"Rukia, be careful on your mission." Byakuya's ever stoic face wavered for a moment, as if he was pondering to go with her or to stop her.

"I will nii-sama, I will not bring shame to the Kuchiki family." I bowed and left the manor.

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya POV<strong>

"Be careful... Rukia" I muttered softly as if my words would bring her luck. Rukia had become more stoic since the day that boy had lost his powers. Her becoming more mature had pleased me but the old Rukia had slowly rotted away. I knew that she had feelings for that boy though she never consulted me about it. Hisana, forgive me; I have failed as my duty of an older brother. Turning away before I lost my composure, I headed towards my barracks to complete my paperwork.

* * *

><p><strong>Ishida POV<strong>

I was sure that I had felt something hollow like where Kurosaki was but the reiatsu had disappeared. Feeling slightly worried, I contacted Chad and Inoue if they could meet me at Urahara-san's shop in 10 mins to discuss these matters with Urahara-san. Pulling out my phone, I dialled Inoue's number and asked her if she could come. She answered that she be there right away. Heading towards Urahara-san's shop, I dialled Chad number and he grunted back in affirmative.

Finally at my destination, I greeted Urahara-san and asked if he could discuss important matters with everyone. Urahara-san agreed as I felt a familiar spiritual pressure. The being was heading towards the shop but before I had realised who that person was, Inoue was shouting 'Ohayo's everywhere where as Chad just grunted his hello's. After all the pleasantries, my eyes widened as Kuchiki entered the room with a very serious looking face.

* * *

><p>AN: EEK!~ Ichi's hollow still alive? WTF? Anyway, what happens now? PLEASE REVIEW!~ Is it good? Bad? Maybe? Please review on your thoughts!

Tranlsations for those who don't know:

daiko- substitute

soutaicho- Captain Commander

taicho- Captain

fukutaicho- Vice Captain

Ohayo- Good Morning

reitsu- Spiritual pressure

Tell me if I left anything out!~ REVIEW


End file.
